goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Kristin Konkle shows me some Lost Video Archives
Kristin Konkle shows me some Lost Video Archives is a goanimate video and transcript by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on June 6th 2013 Transcript RocketPowerGal24: Alright Kosta, it's time to check out my lost videos that I never uploaded on youtube because I'm out of ideas. Are you ready to watch it. Kosta Karatzovalis: My parents have already got popcorn for us so, yeah, let's do it. RocketPowerGal24: Alright, here's goes nothing. (Kristin puts the disc on the DVD set and press play) Title: Eric hits the plate at Ivy during dinner and gets grounded Eric: I don't want my dinner. E/D's Dad: You are eating your dinner, so eat. Eric: No, I want McDonald's for dinner. E/D's Mom: Eric, like I said, we are not having McDonald's. You are eating schnitzels for eat. Eric: NO. (Eric throws the dinner plate but accidentally hits Ivy and she started crying bawling) Ivy: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. E/D's Mom: Oh My God. My poor baby, my precious daughter is hurt. E/D's Mom: Ivy, are you OK, what's wrong? Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. E/D's Mom: Well she doesn't say because she is only a baby. David: Let me ask him. (To Eric) Eric, did you hit Ivy with your dinner plate on purpose? Eric: Um, as the matter of face, yes I did. E/D's Dad: Eric, how dare you misbehave at dinner and then throw dinner plate and hits Ivy on purpose! Oh (x15), first you called her stupid back at the hospital and now this. That's it your grounded (x7) for 1234567890987654321 months. Go upstairs to your room now. Kosta Karatzovalis: Oh my god, what just happen to Eric Smith? RocketPowerGal24: Oh relax! Just chill out, it's just the video about Eric Smith being a troublemaker all the time in my universe. Kosta Karatzovalis: What's the universe? RocketPowerGal24: The Kristinverse. Kosta Kartatzovalis: Oh, right, let's continue on while we watching. Kosta's Dad: Here's your popcorn Kosta. Kosta: Thanks dad. Title: ' '''Title: ' 'Title: ' '''Title: Ivy's Bath Time Title: Ivy says cuss words Eric: Mom, Me and David are going to have a look at Gamestop. E/D's Mom: OK, enjoy. Ivy: *bleep* E/D's Mom: Don't you dare to stay that Ivy! Ivy: *bleep* E/D's Mom: Hey! What did I just tell you! Ivy: *bleep* E/D's Mom: That's not what I just told you. Ivy: *bleep* E/D's Mom: Those are bad words. You're not supposed to be saying that. Ivy: *bleep* E/D's Mom: Who taught you to say those such things. Ivy: *bleep* E/D's Mom: Was it your brothers Eric and David, if it was, their both are so grounded, and so are you. Ivy: *bleep* E/D's Mom: Ivy, you better knokc it off. Ivy: *bleep* E/D's Mom: Hey! I'm going to tell daddy, and your going to be in big trouble. Ivy: *bleeping* E/D's Mom: I'm videoing you on my cellphone. I'm going to show this to your daddy. I'm going to put this on Facebook and on YouTube to show everyone a big potty mouth you are! (Ivy is thinking) Ivy: *bleep* you. RocketPowerGal24: Oh, I alpologizes for that foul language but, let's move on. Title: ' '''Title: ' 'Title: ' 'Title: ' '''Title: Ivy's daycare Title: Ivy's new look E/D's Dad: Ivy, do you want your new look at supercuts so Eric and David will babysit you after that. Ivy: Yay. E/D's Mom: OK let's go. (Script in development) Trivia *Ivy's new look is a prequel to Eric and David babysits Ivy on RocketPowerGal24's youtube channel. Category:2013 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Incomplete pages